Volcano Valley
|theme = Volcanic area, graveyards, haunted mansion, space |boss = Skullord |common enemies = Awadoron, Banishback, Beanbon, Big Blucko, Big Floof, Big Gordo, Big Mummbon, Big Schnoz, Big Soarar, Big Stactus, Big Zombon, Birdee, Blamboom, Blucko, Boh boh, Bombpeller, Buu fuu, Cryball, Fire Snoozroot, Flappon, Flare, Floof, Flying Saucer, Gear Pawn, Gear Spike, Gloomybat, Gobchomplin, Gordo, Gravey, Grindarr, Gruegloom, Helmee, Ill Gate, Jellifrizz, Magu, Mech Geg, Mini Jellifrizz, Missile Roller, Mogmole, Mossy, Mummbon, Posura, Pricklebat, Puff, Pult, Rock hand, Schnoz, Schwarzs, Skully, Soarar, Space Jellifrizz, Space Mini Jellifrizz, Space Mossy, Space Oohroo, Space Posura, Spideroo, Squister, Waddle Dee, Zombon |mini-boss = Quadgun, Skullseer, Shadowbite, Mothership, Big Warwiggle, Great Gear, King Eelongo, Buzzybat }} Volcano Valley is the fourth island in Kirby Mass Attack, coming before Necro Nebula. It has a total of 11 stages. The boss of the area is Skullord. General Information Volcano Valley is the most diverse island in the game, as well as the largest. The first few stages take place in volcanic areas where lava and falling rocks are the main hazards. The later stages take place in spooky graveyards where Zombons and Graveys dwell and in haunted mansions where Grueglooms and other poltergeists threaten the Kirbys. The final stages occur in and around the Space Oohroo space base. The stage before Skullord includes a mid-boss rush. Daroach mentions that a huge battle took place in Volcano Valley long ago (which is why a tank is present in one of the stages) and that the bananas here are "the sweetest in the universe." He also reveals that a great multitude of Skullys began dwelling here attracted by the smoke and shade, built a stronghold called Skull Tower, and now rule the entire island. Stages Stage 1 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 1 Number of medals: 5 Kirby enters the fiery environment of Volcano Valley. Enemies such as Boh bohs and Magus can burn him; if Kirby does not quickly cool off in a pool of water, he disintegrates. Water bubbles can be pushed around to cool off lava and hot foes, temporarily rendering them harmless. On the various paths the player can take, Kirby runs from rising and sinking lava, uses Cryball tears to grow trees, and attacks Big Bluckos. Stage 2 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 3 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys get in a tank. The tank automatically rolls forward; the player uses the stylus to aim the cannon and pulls said stylus off the touch screen to fire a Kirby. For this reason, it is important to have several Kirbys. The tank destroys many objects and enemies in its travels and finishes the adventure by challenging Quadgun. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 4, 5, 6, and 7. Stage 3 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 1 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys are bombarded by falling boulders. They can smash through Metal Blocks and KO any Kirby that they crush. The pink puffs can break them by being flicked into them or using Jumbo Candy. Boulders labeled with question marks drop better items than normal ones. Stage 4 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 6 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys traverse a dark wasteland infested with Banishbacks, gaseous enemies that send the heroes back to the beginning of whatever room they're in if they touch them. The Kirbys can follow two paths. The upper path is inhabited by Zombons and Flappons. This route also yields Jumbo Candy, allowing the pink puffs to defeat Banishbacks. The lower path is submerged in murky water that uses up the Kirbys' air faster than usual. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 8 and 10. Stage 5 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 7 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys travel from a Skully-infested wasteland into a deep, fiery cavern. They must turn a crank rapidly to raise a platform up through a tunnel while being chased by lava. A key found earlier in the stage opens the door to Skullseer, an important member of the Skull Gang. If they defeat him, they get a rainbow medal. Stage 6 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 4 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys enter a dark mansion. Very little light exists here, and the darkness is home to the dangerous enemies Gruegloom and Gloomybat. The mansion offers two paths. The upper path is reliant on lamps that the Kirbys can take advantage of; some blocks that barricade the path can only be eliminated with light, and morning glories grow under lamps. The lower path centers around the Kirbys using torches to light the way. Both paths lead to a cemetery filled with malevolent Graveys. Stage 7 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys enter a spooky shack. Aside from the background, the entire stage is shrouded in silhouette; there are no lamps or torches anywhere. Every few seconds, a momentary flash of lightning illuminates the area. The pink puffs must avoid enemies, dodge traps, and outsmart Ill Gates to progress. At the end of the stage, the Kirbys meet and flee from the dark fiend Shadowbite. With enough skill, the Kirbys can unveil a statue to brawl with him. Stage 8 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 9 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys enter the Skull Tower, a teetering building that serves as the lair of the Skullys. It sways as the Kirbys move. Bats hang from the exterior of the tower; like the Rhino Beetles on Dedede Resort's Teetering Tree, if they fly away, the Kirbys must balance out the tower before it collapses. Skull Tower is filled with traps but also treasures. Rock hands will knock the tower over if they are not defeated. The stage ends differently depending on whether or not the Kirbys defeat the final rock hand. Upon reaching the exit, the Kirbys hit a switch that helps unlock Stage 9. Stage 9 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 10 Number of medals: 3 This stage is unlocked after completing Stages 8 and 11. The Kirbys enter a cemetery, push a tombstone aside, and explore an underground crypt. They must battle the undead forms of Big Warwiggle, Great Gear, and King Eelongo before facing Buzzybat. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking the Boss Stage. Stage 10 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 9 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys are noticed by Space Oohroo who grab a switch, toss it into their Mothership, and take off. When the Kirbys storm the Space Oohroo base, the apes hurriedly dismantle the instructions to a spaceship and hide them around the facility. The heroes must collect the pieces before they can assemble the ship, chase down the Mothership, and destroy the enemy vessel with lasers. The switch drifts outward into space with the Kirbys rushing toward it. The stage ends on a cliffhanger and Stage 11 is immediately unlocked. Stage 11 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 10 Number of medals: 5 An asteroid causes the Kirbys' ship to crash on an alien planet. The gravity here is much lower than on Planet Popstar--the pink puffs swim through space to move. Schwarzs, Space Posura, and Space Jellifrizz are among the enemies the Kirbys encounter as they move toward another Space Oohroo station. After a dangerous elevator ride, the pink puffs find a way to temporarily weaken the gravity inside the station, allowing them to swim through the air like they could in space. Upon reaching the exit, the Kirbys hit a switch that helps unlock Stage 9. Boss Stage Number of Kirbys required to enter: 10 The Kirbys combat Skullord, who attacks with boulders, volcanic rocks, and spikes. Music Related Quotes Trivia *According to Daroach, one of the Graveys at the end of Stage 6 was the owner of the mansion. He possessed a treasure—a rainbow medal—during life that he continues to protect after death. **It is unknown what species this Gravey was during life. *"Scalding Spring," the music track that plays in several stages, is a remix of the track "Magma Flows" from Kirby Air Ride. *The early level map for Volcano Valley found in Kirby Mass Attack’s code has a more pinkish-purple hue and sports lanterns with green flames, structures emitting a green glow, and a dark fortress in the place of the volcano. This suggests that the level was originally planned to be less volcanic and more dark-themed, as seen in its later stages.The Spriters Resource **''Kirby Mass Attack''’s code contains early splash screens of four levels. Volcano Valley is not among them. Based on the number of stages in the final game, this could suggest that Volcano Valley and Necro Nebula were not planned to exist at that point in development.The Spriters Resource Gallery File:KMA_Volcano_Valley.png|Map screen Cooled Snoozroot.png|The Kirbys cool down a red Snoozroot. (Stage 1) Stone Thrower 2.png|The Kirbys pilot a tank. (Stage 2) Volcano Valley 1.png|The Kirbys must defend themselves against falling volcanic rocks. (Stage 3) Banishback Inhale.png|Banishback swallows the Kirbys. (Stage 4) Skullseer Appears.png|Skullseer appears for battle. (Stage 5) Gruegloom Blue.png|The Kirbys hide from Grueglooms. (Stage 6) Shadowbite Punched.png|A Kirby statue punches Shadowbite, KOing him. (Stage 7) Bat Flying.png|The Kirbys climb the Skull Tower. (Stage 8) Locked Door.png|The Kirbys find Buzzybat's locked door. (Stage 9) Space Oohroo Blueprint.png|The Space Oohroo destroy the spaceship's blueprints. (Stage 10) Volcano Valley 3.png|The Kirbys are stranded on an alien planet. (Stage 11) Skullord Fire.png|The boss, Skullord, shoots molten rocks at the Kirbys. References es:Valle Volcánico ja:マグマウンテン Category: Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Fire Category:Light Category:Haunt Category:Extraterrestrial